The Thirteenth Olympian
by SoapLess
Summary: After Annabeth confesses her love for Luke, Percy accepts Godhood. He is made the God of the Earth, and Time. Thinking he will be a worthy ally for upcoming wars, Zeus crowns him as the thirteenth Olympian. What he doesn't know, is that he may have just sealed the fate of the gods. Pertemis. Rated T for Profanity.
1. Godhood

**What's up guys! Soap here with a new story called, The Thirteenth Olympian. So this this story will be about our buddy Percy, turning into a god. And his given domain is gonna be the Earth. The schedule for this story will be every two days, since I already have the Champion of Wisdom to worry about. The pairing of this story is gonna be Pertemis due to my most recent poll. Alright with all that out of the way, let's get started with this chapter, NOW!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO, and I never will.**

End of TLO

"Please, Percy…" Luke pleaded with his burning hands.

I struggled to my feet and began to walk towards him with the knife in my hand. I should kill him. That was the plan.

Luke seemed to know what I was thinking. "You can't … can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can keep him controlled."

His skin began to glow.

I stayed where I was for a few moments, then I handed him the knife.

"Percy? Are you…um…" Grover stuttered.

Crazy? Yeah, I was.

He unlatched his armor and aimed the blade at a spot under his left arm. He slowly but surely stabbed the blade into the skin. Luke howled in pain and I shut my eyes, as I felt an explosion crack my lips. When I opened them I saw Luke sprawled on the floor with a circle of ash around him.

"Good … blade," he croaked.

Annabeth, Grover, and I walked over to Luke and knelt by him. Annabeth was holding his hands as Grover and I just watched the two.

Luke stared at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head. "Think rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

"You always pushed yourself too hard," Annabeth replied softly.

After a few moments Luke said something again. "Did you…ever love me?"

Annabeth smiled weakly. "Always."

My heart exploded into millions of pieces. Always? She kissed me in the Labyrinth, all those hints, yet she always loved him?

Grover looked shocked as well. He must've thought the same thing. He looked at me sympathetically.

I watched as the two slowly inched towards each other, until their lips touched. I was truly heartbroken.

When they pulled away Luke looked at me. "Ethan, me, all the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again."

I pulled off the best smile I could pull off. "No problem," I said, voice cracking a bit.

He smiled at me, then the life left his eyes.

That was when all the Olympians barged into the room.

"Percy, what is this?" my father asked.

I looked at him. "We need a shroud."

**Timeskip**

**One hour later**

After we had explained what happened in the throne room (minus the kiss) the Gods held the award ceremony.

Annabeth was given the title of Architect of Olympus, since the place was wrecked.

Thalia was guaranteed that the Hunter's ranks would be filled once again.

Grover was given the title of Lord of the Wild, since Pan had faded it was his duty to protect the wild.

Tyson was appointed general of the Armies of Olympus. And was granted the greatest stick to be found as his new weapon.

The only person left was me.

"PERCY JACKSON!" my father bellowed. All talking died down and every eye was on me. I bowed to Zeus first, then kneeled at my father's feet.

"Rise my son," he said. I obliged and stood at the middle of the room.

"A hero as great as my son deserves to be rewarded. Does anyone deny this?" he asked the council. Not a peep. "Very well. For your duty in saving Olympus we will reward you with anything that is within our power."

I was appalled. "Anything?" I asked just wanting to clear that up.

Zeus spoke this time. "Yes anything. And we know exactly what you ask for. We can make you a god."

My eyes widened. I can become a freaking god. A GOD! If I still had feelings for Annabeth than I would have declined, but nobody is stopping me now!

"Okay," I declared to the council. My father beamed. "On one condition." His expression disappeared.

"You would like something else from us?" Zeus asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes. But it is not for me. I ask of one more favor, and that is for all demigods of the world."

The Olympians looked closer, intrigued. "I would like you to swear on the river Styx first," I said.

Zeus frowned. "You do not believe we will complete this task?"

"Oh I believe you. It's just that someone once told me that you should always get a solemn oath," I said looking at Hades.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Guilty."

"Very well. We will make you a god, and complete this favor for all the demigods in the world, if it is within our power. This the council swears on the Styx," Zeus declared, making thunder rumble overhead.

I smiled brightly. "I would like all demigods to be sent to Camp Half Blood by the age of 12, and claimed. I would like minor gods to have their own cabin at camp. This war would have never happened if the unclaimed had been claimed and not stuck in the Hermes cabin. That is my request."

Zeus looked at me, studying my face. "That is a lot to ask for Perseus." I immediately deflated. "But I suppose we can do that." I beamed again.

He then turned to Hestia. "Dear sister. Give Perseus the ritual you gave Hercules."

Hestia nodded at her brother. "Yes brother. Sit down Perseus." I sat down where she was referring. "Close your eyes, and do what I say." I nodded.

Hestia began to chant in Greek which I easily translated.

"_We hereby declare Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon as one of the gods! Give him the immortal power and a domain to rule! Give him the ichor to replace his blood, and make his life an immortal one!"_

"Open your hands Perseus," Hestia ordered. When I opened them I felt extreme pain for about a millisecond.

I felt my body gain power, and I felt my blood become thicker. I also felt myself growing.

"Open your eyes," Hestia said. I did as she said. She looked into my eyes for a few moments until she stood up and raised her arms out. "Lord Perseus! God of the Earth and Time! You're symbols are Anaklusmos, the Earth, and clock"

My eyes widened god of the Earth? And time! I gained the domains of Gaea and Kronos.

Zeus must've been reading my thoughts. "The domain of two of our greatest enemies?" he asked Hestia. She replied with a nod. "He will be a great ally for any upcoming wars! I present the thirteenth Olympian, Perseus!"

All the gods cheered, my dad being the loudest. I looked at the group I saved Olympus with. They were all looking at me with wide eyes.

Annabeth was the first to recover. "Percy, you should see your body now."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and decided to try something. I thought about a hand mirror, then snapped my fingers. Sure enough, a blue hand mirror appeared in my mirror. I looked wide eyed in the mirror. Remember that Percy I described at Circe's island? This guy was even better looking.

I had a straight teeth, a perfectly symmetrical face, cheek bones that were perfectly shaped, one golden eye just like Luke had, and one forest green eye. When I looked down at my body I saw that I must've grown a few inches taller, and I defiantly packed about 20 pounds in muscle.

"Holy shit," was all I could say. I turned towards the council and said, "Where is my throne?"

Right when I said that a giant throne made of rock popped up next to my father. At the top of the throne was a digital watch that showed the current time. It had buttons that said EST, PST, basically all the times in America. I walked towards it and expected it to be uncomfortable, but it was comfy as Hades!

"Your temple should be built by dawn tomorrow, as well as your cabin on Camp Half Blood. Since Gods usually do their own things, what will you do?" Zeus asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose I will just walk the Earth, make sure people are treating the wild right."

"I have an idea. Since Pan has faded, satyrs will be your worshippers, and you'll be our patron!" Grover exclaimed clearly excited.

I chuckled and winked at him. "Worshippers? I don't think I should be worshipped, but I am honored. Of course! I actually will come when you declare it to your council. I need to address camp anyways about my Godhood. Lord Zeus, may I excuse myself?" I asked my uncle.

"Yes. We will be celebrating the victory of Olympus while your doing that," Zeus said. I nodded and walked towards Grover.

I grabbed his shoulders. "Let's hope I know how to control this." And with that we teleported to Camp Half Blood.

We appeared in the middle of Half Blood Hill. "Well that's not hard. Should I test out some of my powers G-Man?" I asked Grover. He nodded excitedly in response.

It seemed that I gained all the knowledge needed to use my powers, so it wasn't that hard. First I attempted to stop time. I snapped my fingers and when I looked to my left Grover was in mid-air from his excited jumping. I chuckled and snapped my fingers again, causing time to continue.

"That is so awesome," I said. Grover looked at me confused. "Nothing. Let's try something else," I said.

I focused on a piece of ground right in front of me, then lifted my hand up slowly. When I did this, a piece of rock lifted that was about 10 feet long and wide. I turned so I was looking at a power line. I shot my hand out, and the piece of Earth flew and hit the power line, making it fall.

"Percy that was sweet! And you're already helping the environment. Long Island has way too much electricity anyways," Grover said.

"Thank you very much," I said in my best Elvis impersonation. "Let's find those satyrs." Grover nodded as we began to walk towards Camp.

**DONE! Thank goodness. I had fun writing this. Next chapter will be up on 5/28/14. Until then, this is Soap signing off.**


	2. Satyrs and Environmentalists

**It's Soap with the new chapter of, The Thirteenth Olympian! Thank you guys for the reviews, they were very supportive. I really don't want to babble on and on, so it's time for chapter 2. NOW!  
**I was currently walking with Grover through Camp Half Blood. The camp was mostly empty, due to the Olympus celebration. When I entered the Big House, I saw Chiron in centaur form, and his arm in a sling.

"Hey Chiron," I greeted.

Chiron turned around and blinked a few times. "Percy? What happened to you?"

I shrugged and said, "Sort of became a god."

Chiron's mouth was wide open now. "A god!? How on Earth did you become a god?"

I chuckled a bit and sat down. "That's ironic, because I'm the God of the Earth and Time. But for how I became a god, they simply asked, and I accepted. I have also been crowned as the 13th Olympian because of my domains."

Chiron still had his mouth open and his eyes widened.

"Chiron it is impolite to stare," I said closing his mouth for him. "Also, I had the gods do something else for me. I had them add cabins for the minor gods, so their demigods will have somewhere to stay. So don't be surprised once there's about 13 new cabins in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my new 'worshippers.'" And with that I walked out of the Big House.

I followed Grover out of camp and into the woods. We stopped once we were at the meeting place of the Council of Cloven Elders.

Grover bleated, and may I add loudly? I rubbed my ears while I heard the sound of hooves landing on the ground. Soon enough the area was packed with about 20 satyrs.

"Greetings my brethren. We have defeated Kronos and his army," Grover declared. The satyrs cheered loudly. "The gods have also given me the title of Lord of the Wild."

The cheering grew, until I heard a voice say, "This can't be! Why would the gods present _you _of such a title?" The cheering stopped as Silenus walked through the crowd. "We would need an Olympian to prove this."

I stepped from behind some giant rock that was blocking my view. "You got one right here," I said pointing to my face. I heard the satyrs gasp in shock.

"Perseus?" Silenus asked backing away.

I was pretty pissed at him for him teasing Grover over the years, so I figured it was time for some payback. "That's Lord Perseus to you. I am the 13th Olympian. The God of the Earth and Time." Cue more gasps.

Silenus opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "As the new protector of the wild, I can personally tell you that Grover is the new Lord of the Wild."

Silenus bowed as well as all the other satyrs. "I am sorry my lord. I was perfectly mistaken, please forgive me."

I looked at Grover as he looked at me. I gave him a 'really?' expression. He just shrugged.

"Come on guys, get up. I don't want you guys to think of me as a god. Think of me as the regular Percy. Well…slightly bigger Percy," I said as the satyrs nodded their heads. "I was actually wondering if I could have the honor of being your patron." The respond of this was a lot of nods and 'yeses.'

"We would be honored Lord Perseus. What would you have us do?" Silenus asked.

"Well, just keep doing what you're doing. Protect the wild. And if you ever need assistance, then just pray to me. But seriously guys, I can't have my satyrs bowing to me. So seriously, cut it out," I said in a serious tone.

Silenus nodded. "Okay. We will make you proud, but may we still search for our Lord Pan?"

I sighed and decided to try one of my other powers out. I began to envision the encounter with Pan. I felt a tug in my gut I began swirling my hands. Sure enough, a large gold circle appeared in mid-air, and showed in my point of view the encounter with Pan. The satyrs gasped.

"As you can see, Grover and I had indeed found Pan. This was where he gave all of us a fraction of his power. He did fade, and this is why I wanted to take his place as the patron of satyrs," I explained.

When Pan faded in the flashback, some satyrs began to actually cry.

When all the weeping was done, the satyrs all looked at me determined.

This time Grover spoke up. "This calls for a vote. Who votes that Perseus shall become the patron of satyrs?" To my surprise almost every hand went up, the only ones who didn't were still sobbing. "Then it is settled. Lord Perseus shall become the patron of satyrs!" This resulted in cheering.

I waved my hand to gain everybody's attention. "Thank you. I truly am honored. I will check up on the Council in about a month." I waved goodbye to my worshippers and headed back to Camp. I figured since that my palace and cabin were not built, I would sleep it the Poseidon cabin.

Once I entered I immediately jumped face first on to the bed. The last thing I thought was _that was a good first day of Godhood. _Then I fell asleep.

**Timeskip**

**2 years later**

I have now been a god for two years. No major events has occurred, but I have learned everything there is to know about being a god. I have learned how to take my true form to kill anyone on the battlefield. I have also mastered all of my powers. **(I'll list them at the end of the chapter) **But the most interesting thing is I know have a Roman form.

Yes I have been informed about Roman demigods. At first it surprised me, but I slowly became more accustomed to it. I visit both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter a lot. Resulting in all demigods learning of the 13th Olympian.

Since I am the god of time, I made Riptide a pocket watch instead of a pen.

My wardrobe has changed quite a bit as well. Since I was mostly in the wild most of the time I always wore puffer jackets, combat boots, and gloves.

Ah, the wild. The wild is like my very own child. I love it to death, but if you fuck with it, I'm going to kick your ass. That's mostly what I did in the wilderness. Find people who were messing with my domain, and if I'm lucky Zeus will get me a monster to kill.

I was currently walking in a forest somewhere in North Carolina. I was swinging my pocket watch by the chain in a circular motion, whistling loudly.

I heard a rustling in the trees and saw a blur of silver. I groaned loudly. _The Hunters. _At least once every month I would find myself in the Hunters presence. They didn't exactly trust me. Ever since I became a god, Artemis had been listening very closely whenever I spoke at an Olympian meeting. I guess she wanted to find out if I've sired a child yet. What made me come to this conclusion is that once when I visited CHB, the Hunt was there, and she actually went INSIDE my cabin started looking around.

After about 10 seconds I saw Thalia jump down from the tree in front of me and aim a bow at my face.

I just pushed it away. "Seriously Thals? You don't see me for weeks then you point a bow at my face as a hello? Not cool." I passed her and continued walking.

She sighed and ran up to my side. "Sorry Perce, mistress's orders say I got to do that to all gods. What you doing here?"

"Just roaming around, making sure my domain is alright," I said. I turned to her and smiled. "Where's the Hunt?"

She pointed her thumb to behind her. "Back at camp. Artemis went to Olympus. There was a shit ton of animals here so I figured you were around here somewhere."

Wildlife always gave my location away. One of my abilities was that I can talk to all animals, so they naturally love me.

"Shut up you bitch," I heard a man's voice say. I grabbed Thalia's shoulders and teleported us to the top of a tree.

Below us was about six hooded men surrounding a 16 year old girl. I immediately jumped down from the tree, behind the men.

"What's going on here?" I asked gaining everyone's attention. I noticed that Thalia was right beside me with her bow out.

"None of yo-woah," said the last guy who turned around. He must've seen my muscular build and height.

I smirked at the shorter man. "If you know what's best for you, then you'll get out of site."

The group quickly regained themselves, and pulled out some switchblades. "Let's get these kids," one of the guys said.

I was confused for a moment, until I remembered I was turned into a god at 16. Resulting in me having a 16 year old body. They rushed towards us with battle calls.

I easily sidestepped the first attack and gave him a superman punch to the head. The next guy swiped at me, which I easily dodged by leaning back. I responded with a roundhouse kick to the head. The next man ran towards me, slashing everywhere. I rolled to the left, and clapped the guy's ears making him black out.

When I looked to the right of me and saw that there were about four bodies around her. We both rushed to the girl who was tied up and gagged.

"Holy shit. Are you all right?" I asked beginning to untie the girl's bonds.

While I was doing this, Thalia took out the gag, allowing the girl to talk. "Thank you. How did you learn to fight like that? And why do you have a bow?" She asked looking at Thalia.

Thalia looked at me then back at her. "You can see this?" The teen responded with a nod.

Once I untied the bonds, I dug in my backpack and pulled out some water. "Here you go," I said handing her the water.

I finally got a good look at her. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and had white skin. She was pretty attractive.

The girl gladly accepted the water and began chugging it down. Once she finished she smiled at me. "Thank you. I'm Eve Jones. But you haven't answered my question yet."

I have met many demigods in the wild before. I was usually able to tell if they were Roman or Greek too. Then I would flash them to one of the Camps. I decided to start with the question I usually started with. "Do you have a birth mother and father?"

She looked surprised at the question. "Yes…"

So she's a mortal huh? Well she's clearly a clear sighted mortal.

"Well. It looks like you need the talk." And then I explained with Thalia about the gods. I also told her about the recent war and how I was a god. Also answering her question about Thalia having a bow.

Eve looked at me in awe. "A god, really?" In response I raised a chunk of Earth from the ground and waved it around in mid-air. After a while I placed it back into the ground.

"Wow," was all she said.

"So, what were you doing in these woods?" I asked.

She smiled widely at me again. "I'm an environmentalist."

I mirrored her smile. "Awesome! We'll get along fine." Thalia just shook her head and chuckled.

That was when the Goddess of the Hunt teleported in.

Thalia immediately stood up and saluted. Artemis didn't even show her any sign of emotion, she just glared daggers at me.

I ignored her and made two ham sandwiches appear in my hands. I gave one to Eve and ate the other one. After a few moments I got tired of Artemis just standing there. "What's up Artemis?"

That just made her eye start twitching. "What are you doing here Perseus?"

I turned around to face the goddess to see that she was in a 16 year old girl's body. "Well I am in my domain, so I could do whatever I please. The true question is what you are doing here."

"When I teleported back to camp I saw that Thalia was not there, so I teleported to her and here I am. What are you doing with this girl?" she asked.

Thalia explained the whole situation as well as her profession.

Artemis digested all the information, then she turned to look at me again. "What were you planning to do with her?" she interrogated.

I was getting pissed. She made it sound like I wanted to rape her. "Well I wasn't going to FUCK HER ARTEMIS!" I screamed getting up. "You know what? I'm leaving. Nice seeing you Thalia, nice meeting you Eve."

I began to walk away until I was called back by said mortal. "Percy wait!" She quickly ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised, but eventually returned the embrace. When she broke away she said, "I think she's gonna ask me to join the Hunt. I want to travel with them, but not take the oath. Is that possible?" She asked.

"Yeah, but why?" I responded.

"So I can travel the country and protect the environment. But I also want to see you again, do you have a phone number?"

I was pretty surprised, but took out my phone and gave it to her to put in her number. When she was finished she stood on her toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me." And with that she walked off with Thalia and Artemis.

I think I may have found the first mortal to capture my heart.

_**Powers that Percy has:**_

_**Earth bending**_

_**Earthquakes**_

_**Water bending**_

_**Grow trees and other plants**_

_**Stop or reverse time**_

_**See peoples pasts**_

_**Show the past to others**_

_**Teleportation**_

_**Talk to animals**_

_**Roman form:**_

_**Terra**_

**How was this chapter? As you see, there won't be straight Pertemis, but it will come. The main reason for this is that I want there to be a story for Percy as a god. Just like the other gods have in mythology. Anyways, make sure to leave a review, and the next chapter will come on 5/30/14. Until then, this is Soap signing off.**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE ON ROMAN FORM

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter! I just wanted to clear up Percy's Roman name. I didn't look it up at the time and it seems that I stole Gaea's Roman form. :/ Oops. So how about this? I looked up time in Latin, which is Quo. SO that's his Roman form now, okay?**

**LORD QUO. God of the Earth and Time.**

**Thanks for telling me that. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Wild night and Children

**Alright guys its Soap coming at ya with a new chapter of, The Thirteenth Olympian. I'm going to skip to about 6 years later! That's crazy, but it will serve a good purpose. I must admit that Roman thing was embarrassing. But all is fine now. Anyways, let's get started with the chapter!**

**I do not PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Six years later

I was currently sitting on the park bench, waiting for Eve. We have been dating for around four years.

This made Artemis even more aggravating. She would always snap at me simply because Eve wasn't a Hunter.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Eve being escorted by a blonde huntress. _Great, _I thought.

"Hi Percy!" Eve greeted. She pecked me on the lips and gave me a hug. Eve had changed quite a bit. She was now 22 years old, her hair had grown, and she had grown a few inches.

I actually changed quite a bit as well. I now usually was in a 20 year olds body. This made me grow a few inches, and made my hair a bit longer.

"Percy?" the blonde asked.

_Oh shit. _I felt the sudden urge to vomit. I hadn't heard that voice since the day I turned bitter against it.

"Annabeth. Hi," I said awkwardly.

Eve stepped back and looked back and forth between me and Annabeth. "You two know each other?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah. She was the one who helped me with the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth gave me a hug I didn't return. "Percy! I haven't seen you in forever!"

When she stepped back I took a look at her. She hadn't changed at all. "Wow. Looks like you joined the Hunters quickly after Luke." That came out in a more icy tone than I had intended.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice, as she opened her mouth to talk again. I quickly interrupted her. "Eve and I are gonna go now. Nice seeing you again." With that I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and walked away.

"What was that about?" Eve asked me.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Nothing. If you want I'll explain at dinner."

She smiled back nervously. "Okay. I actually have something to tell you as well."

I nodded and teleported us to the diner. We quickly took a seat, and Eve made a motion with her hand to explain.

"Remember when I told you about the Labyrinth?" She responded with a nod. "Well, when I was down there, Annabeth was too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She nodded for me to continue.

"So we were being overrun monsters, and I told Annabeth to get out while I held them off. Before she left, she sort of…kissed me," I said.

Eve's eyes filled with jealousy. "May I ask why you never told me this?"

I was surprised by her icy tone. I was always used to the environmentalist happy mood. "To be honest, I forgot about her."

She still looked upset. "What do you mean?"

"After I became a god, I was too busy to worry about my love life. Anyways, when I gave Luke that knife, you remember that right?" Eve nodded. "Well after he stabbed himself, Annabeth said that she loved him. That she always did. I was heartbroken, and bitter. That's the main reason why I became a god."

I looked into her blue eyes to look for any signs of anger, but I found none. But I found something that I wasn't expecting, lust.

"It's alright Percy, I'm not upset," she said grabbing my hand from across the table.

I smiled at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

Eve blushed and looked away. "Well. I was wondering if you were thinking about having a demigod," she said softly.

My eyes widened. "Um…I mean I guessed if I found the right woman. Eve, are you suggesting something here?"

She looked into my eyes and I saw love and passion. "I love you Percy. I want to have a family with you."

I smiled at her words. "I love you too. But if we have children, we can't be together. It's against Ancient Laws."

She smiled sadly. "I know. But I want you to be the father of my children. I want you to be my first."

I looked down at my feet and said softly, "I would do anything to make you happy. And if this makes you happy, I'll do it." I then looked into her eyes again. "But I will be a part of my child's life. I will help you in any way possible. I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed overhead.

And with that we flashed to my palace.

**2 hours later**

"So how was it?" I asked as I put my boxers back on.

Eve was breathing heavily under the bed covers. "Amazing."

I chuckled at her response. "You were my first as well."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Really?" I responded with a nod as I snuggled up next to Eve.

"Where will I live? I can't stay with the Hunters while pregnant," Eve said in my arms.

I hugged her tighter. "Well, I could build you a house in the wilderness. Our children can grow up and learn to love the wild just like their parents."

She turned on her side and smiled at me. "That would be nice. What about monsters? You are a powerful god with your domains. Our children will most likely be powerful as well."

"I could always enchant the property, so only the people you want can enter," I said.

Eve then gave me a face of confusion. "What will their powers be?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Hestia about that." I gave her a kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep my love."

With that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Timeskip**

**9 months later**

I was currently sitting in the living room of Eve's new house. It was quite beautiful. It was a two story cabin, with electricity and about 100 acres in land.

Eve and I had ended our relationship on good terms about 4 months into the pregnancy. She was in her bedroom, giving birth thanks to Hestia.

Hestia had said that we were giving birth to twins, which was awesome. After about two hours of waiting, Hestia came out and motioned me to come in.

When I walked in, I saw Eve with our two children. In one arm was a boy and in the other was a girl.

The boy defiantly was a child of mine. He had a headful of raven black hair, golden eyes, and natural tan skin.

The girl got the looks from her mother. She had brown hair, pale white skin, and had light green eyes.

Eve smiled at me widely. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

I took the crying children from her arms and sat down next to her. "They truly are."

Once the children eyes landed on me they stopped crying.

"What are their names?" I asked.

She looked at the boy for a few seconds. "Chrysos is gold in Greek, so the boy's name is Chrysos."

I smiled at the name. "Chris for short. Chris Jones"

Hestia smiled and held her arms out. "May I hold the child? I will see what powers he has." I nodded and handed her my son.

Hestia glowed red as she placed her fingers on the head of Chris. After a few minutes she handed it to Eve. "He has the power of time."

I smiled at my son, and sat up my daughter. "What about this one?"

Eve looked at the girl before saying, "Chloris. It means pale green in Greek mythology."

I smiled and looked into the eyes of my beautiful daughter. "Chloris Jones. Perfect."

Hestia took Chloris and touched her forehead as well. "She has the power of the Earth." She then handed my daughter to Eve before turning to me. "I shall take my leave." And with that she teleported away.

I just stared at the sleeping forms of my children. They were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Chris would defiantly be a looker when he grows up. Chloris would most probably have all the boys drooling over her. I growled at the thought.

All of the sudden I heard thunder outside.

"Dammit. Zeus has called for a council meeting. I will visit you on Friday," I said with a frown. I kissed Eve's hand and teleported to Olympus.

I saw that I was the last god to show up. I quickly walked to my throne and waited for Zeus to start.

"This morning at Camp Half Blood the second Great Prophecy had been given. Apollo you were there, please state it," Zeus stated.

Apollo nodded and pulled out a scroll. He began reading it aloud.

_The twins of Time must offer their assistance,_

_To kill the bane of their father's existence,_

_To either the Time or Earth the world must fall,_

_Without the help of others, we shall lose all._

My first thought was, OH SHIT. Everybody looked at me once the prophecy was given.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the prophecy master," I said.

Everybody looked at Athena. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, the first line is obvious. Twins of Perseus will be born, then they help Olympus. The second line is strange, it says they shall kill the bane of Perseus. The bane of the gods are the giants, yet Perseus became an Olympian only a few years ago. So a new giant must be made, but the original giants took centuries to make. The third line is strange as well. To Time or Earth the world must fall. Then the fourth line says they will need the assistance of others to save the world. Perseus, do you have any children?"

Everybody's eyes went to me. "I had twins this morning."

Everybody gasped, except Artemis. "You had a child with Eve didn't you? You just couldn't keep it in your pants couldn't you?"

I was about to flip out on her, until Zeus spoke up. "We must kill the children."

I went berserk. "You will not touch my children! This is just like the last Great Prophecy. You attempted to kill Hades children, as well as me! Yet you actually had a child yourself, and thought it was okay. By killing my kids you're only delaying the inevitable Zeus."

Zeus looked pissed, but I didn't care because I was to. "This calls for a vote. Who votes that the twins should be killed?"

The only hand that went up was Ares. Zeus was furious by the look on his face. "Very well. However, they will go to camp the minute they reach 12, do you understand?" I nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

**So, how was it? I made a great prophecy! Let me tell you, it was a pain in the ass trying to come up with prophecy with 11 syllables in each line. Eve and Percy had twins! I felt I had to do that. If you're wondering no, the Pertemis will not start for a while. The next chapter will be up on 5/31/14. Until then, this is Soap signing off.**


	5. Birthday and Camp

**What's up my people! It's me Soap, coming at cha with a new chapter of, The Thirteenth Olympian! Today we will be skipping to, 12 years later. You guys are probably getting pissed with these timeskips, but I don't want to bore you! I mean, who wants to read all about the childhoods of Percy's kids all the way to 12 years old? If you do then you have way too much time on your hands. I'll summarize their childhood of course, but that's about it.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**12 years later**

**Chris's POV**

I was currently sitting in class watching the clock. Only five more minutes until summer! Dammit, time moves slow.

"Chris!" Ms. Johnson called.

I looked at my teacher with a bored expression. "Yes?"

Ms. Johnson glared at me. "It may be five minutes until your vacation, but that does not give you the right to not pay attention."

I groaned as my head hit the desk with a _THUNK_. The class spread with giggles, as I heard Ms. Johnson's breathing get louder with anger. "You should really blow your nose Ms. Johnson. I can hear your breathing from all the way back here." This time the whole class began to howl in laughter.

"Mr. Jones, you will treat me with re-"she was cut off by the school bell ringing.

The whole class burst out of the classroom, as Ms. Johnson attempted to get everyone to calm down.

Once I exited the class, I waited for Chloris at the school entrance.

"Chris!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to be greeted by my father. "Hello father."

He gave me a wide smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. He was about to say something, until interrupted by my annoying teacher. "Are you Chris's father?"

Dad looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Ms. Johnson, Chris's teacher. I would like to talk to you about your son's behavior."

Dad looked at me and winked. "Why don't you get your sister son. We'll talk about your, behavior."

I smiled and walked towards the door. I saw that Chloris was walking out the door. "Sup sis. Dad's here to pick us up."

I am currently around 5' while my sister is about 4'10.

She looked at me and smiled. She was about to say something before Oscar (the school douchebag) put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey baby. Why don't we go to my place tonight?"

Chloris snorted and pushed his arm away. "Sorry 'baby.' I got other plans." She said with air quotations when she said baby.

Oscar smiled flirtatiously at my sister. "What could be better than spending the night with me?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a deep voice. "Please, my daughter would rather eat horse shit than spend the night with you."

I burst out laughing as my sister hugged our father. "Hi daddy."

Dad glared at Oscar, who burst out running. He then hugged Chloris than looked at me. "I got a gift for you and your sister. Come on, follow me."

I was very excited. I loved when my father visited. He only visited once every year, but he always stayed with us on the week of me and my sister's birthday. Once I asked him why he didn't live with us, and he said his boss wouldn't allow it. His boss didn't even want Dad visiting us, but he did it secretly.

My sister and I followed our father until we approached his monster truck. My sister got in the middle seat, while my father and I got on the left and right of her.

Dad started the car, and we were off. "So Chris, your teacher said you were very disrespectful this year. Is that true?" He said it in a very strict tone.

I gulped. "Yes."

He looked furious for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "Just like your old man." Dad then looked at Chloris. "Hey baby, how was your school year?"

She looked at him and smiled. "It was nice. I didn't make many friends, but I did well in my classes."

"Well, that seems to happen in this family. I didn't fit in as well in many schools. As for smarts, well let's just say if it weren't for your looks then people would never guess you're related to me and Chris."

I frowned. "Ye-Hey! She's not that smart, and we look nothing alike."

My father shook his head. "Wrong. If I took pictures of both of you and put them side by side, you would tell you two are related. I mean the hair and eyes might be out of place, but the facial features are identical."

That was when we pulled up to our house. We got out of the car and strolled into the house.

"Happy Birthday!" my mother greeted. She was carrying a cake and had a blue party hat on.

Chloris and I chuckled and hugged our mother. "Thanks Mom," we said simultaneously.

"Whoa, that was weird. You did one of those twin things," Dad said.

We both looked at him and said at the same time, "What?"

Now he looked freaked out. "You did it again! It's when you say something at the same time."

Mom rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You've never changed over the years Percy."

Dad winked and said, "I know."

Chloris looked around excitedly. "Where are the gifts Dad?"

Mom looked saddened for a moment, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "You need to be more patient! Let's eat some **cake** and have some family time. I'm sure your father has a lot to talk about."

With that, family time began

**4 hours later**

My family was currently on the couch, watching TV.

All of the sudden, my mother turned it off and looked at us. "Time for gifts!"

Dad walked out the house for a moment, and brought back two boxes. "Alright guys first we got to talk, because the gifts won't make sense." I was actually worried because he said it in a dead serious tone. And my father was NEVER serious.

"Okay," Chloris said.

Dad sighed. "Have you heard of the 13 Olympian Gods?" Chloris and I nodded. "I'm Perseus, and you two are demigods."

My eyes widened, but then I burst out laughing. "Good one Dad."

He just frowned and lifted his hand. At the same exact time, the whole house began to shake. After about 10 seconds of this mini earthquake, it stopped.

My sister and I looked at each other, than back at him. I was the first to regain my speech. "That's awesome."

My father smiled. "I became a god after the second Titan War. Have you heard of that?" Chloris and I nodded. "Well, that happened 20 years ago. After I became a god, Zeus used something called the mist to change the original mythology. So people thought there was always 13 Olympians."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with the presents?" Chloris asked.

Dad pulled out the two boxes and handed it to us. I let Chloris open hers first.

She pulled out a necklace with a golden watch.

"Each of you can control one of my domains. Chloris has the power over Earth, while Chris has the power over time," our father explained. "Chloris, since you can only control Earth, I give you a watch that slows down time. What I mean by that is if you push that button, time will take twice as long. Meaning one second, will take two seconds, allowing you to be faster than your enemy. Only you, Chris, and I will be unaffected," Dad explained. Chloris looked bewildered.

This time I opened my box. I pulled out a silver Scottish thistle ring, with engravings of leaves all around it. **(It looks like this, but with leave engravings instead: 2009/09/02/budget-and-wedding-ring-ideas/mens%20scottish%20thistle/)**

"This won't give you power over Earth, but it will help you out. If you are walking on dirt, grass, mud, basically anything that comes from the Earth, you will become a better warrior. You will become faster, stronger, and an overall better fighter. Also, wearing this won't allow you to be killed by the Earth. What I mean is that you can't die if you fall, get hit, or basically get harmed by the Earth." He explained.

Chloris and I put on our gifts. I felt the ring bury itself into my finger making it hurt like hell. Eventually, the pain was gone.

My father smiled. "Okay, let's try it out, shall we?"

Dad got up and led us to our massive yard. All of the sudden we heard thunder. "Yeah yeah, let me just test their skills!" Dad yelled at the sky. The thunder rumbled again. "You're such a pain in the ass."

Our father looked at us. "Alright kiddies, get your weapons. Looks like we gotta get to camp." I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted. "All your questions will be answered. Just say goodbye to your mother, and get your weapons. You're going to a demigod summer camp."

I nodded and we ran into the house. I went up to my room and got my tomahawk I use for hunting. It had a leather grip, and it was bronze. I walked out and saw my sister with her machete, bow, and quiver of arrows.

We ran down the stairs and saw my mother crying. My sister hugged her. "It's okay Mom. Daddy says that we'll only be gone for the summer." I embraced my mother as well.

She sniffled and let go of us. "Be good okay guys? Don't get yourselves get killed." We nodded and returned to our father.

"Okay. You guys got to get to camp before Zeus gets his panties in a bunch." Thunder rumbled. "So you guys got any questions before you leave?"

I didn't have any, but my sister did. "I have two. One is why didn't you tell us we were demigods before?"

Dad frowned. "Well I would have loved to, but it would have made your scent stronger. Your scent is what makes monsters find you. For some reason, when you find out you're a demigod, your scent gets stronger. Stronger scent means more monsters."

My ADHD made me very curious about this 'scent.' "What do we smell like?"

"I don't know. What's your last question?" Dad asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"What will we do in this camp?" Chloris asked.

My father scratched his head. "It will train you to become better heroes. I know you can handle yourselves, but I need you guys to be trained well. I'll see you soon." With that he snapped his fingers and I saw darkness surround me. A second later we were right next to some huge pine tree.

I looked at my sister. "Well that was a very subtle way of explaining things."

Chloris chuckled. "Come on. Let's meet these campers."

**Chloris's POV**

Chris and I began to walk to some huge house in the middle of this camp. It was truly amazing. There were about 25 cabins in a U formation. A few kids stopped to look at us, but we just ignored them.

Chris leaned over to me. "Sheesh. Why don't they paint a portrait of us while their at it."

I smiled at his comment, as we walked into the building. We were greeted by a number of teenagers, all sitting around a ping pong table.

There was a man in about his 30's in a wheelchair at the end of the table. "Hello. Who are you?"

My brother stepped forward. "I am Chrysos Jones, or Chris for short. This is my twin sister Chloris Jones. Were the children of the god Perseus."

Some guy did a spit take once he said that.

The guy in the wheelchair looked at us with wide eyes. A guy with black hair a green eyes looked at us with an amused look. "I doubt it. My loser half-brother would never score a ch-"

He was cut short when a golden clock appeared on me and my brother's heads.

Everybody got up from their seats and bowed, except that one guy. The wheelchair guy said, "All hail the twins of Perseus. The lord of time, and the Earth!"

I looked at my brother and said, "Are they really bowing?"

He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

The wheelchair guy pointed at some guy with blonde hair. "Joey, show these two around camp."

Joey nodded and walked out the building. "Follow me."

**Done! I know, I know. You're probably saying 'Another asshole half-brother of Percy? How many are there?' I seriously don't know. Anyways, I'll see you in two days. This is Soap signing off.**


	6. Garret vs Chris

**What's up guys, it's me Soap. I'm coming at you with a new chapter of, THE THIRTEENTH OLYMPIAN. I'm updating this at like midnight, so let's see how I do.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**Chloris's POV**

Joey showed us everything there is in the camp. The camp was quite impressive. It had everything from volleyball, training ground, even a freaking beach. We stopped the tour at a cabin made of rock, and it had a giant clock hanging in the front.

Joey turned to look at us. "This is your cabin. Since it's your first day you don't have to go to any classes. When you hear the horn, it's time for dinner." With that he winked at me and walked off.

I scoffed. "Guys sure like what they can't get."

Chris laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. "So true little sis."

"I'm 20 minutes older, idiot." With that we walked into the cabin.

The cabin was truly amazing. It looked like the place was a room in a mansion, not the inside of a rock. The floors were golden, as well as the walls. There were two beds and a table in the middle.

I grabbed the note and began to read it out loud. "Hey guys it's me, Dad. If your reading this, that means you got inside camp without a problem. This room will customize itself with the two of you will like. It should happen now."

We turned around to see the room with new furniture, and posters everywhere. The furniture was mostly gold and black to match the room. The posters were mainly our favorite movies, shows, and musicians.

"Wait there's more," I said. I began to read again. "Make sure to train hard, and don't become a douchebag like some demigods. And Chris, don't be a retard. Lots of love from, Dad."

Chris put on a pouty face, but began to laugh. Then we heard the dinner horn.

Chris put on a super big smile. "Let's go!" he said in a high, cheery voice.

I laughed and walked out the door. We sat down at the rock table to see that there was some spaghetti and meatballs. We saw that people were walking towards the fire, and throwing a part of their food in.

"I guess their making sacrifices," I said to Chris.

He nodded as we began to walk towards the fire. After Chris made his sacrifice I made mine. "To Perseus." I smelled some of the spaghetti I threw in.

After I sat down at the table once more, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked to my right to see my father's brother. "Names Garret. Why don't you come sit at my table?"

I looked at my brother to see an amused expression on his face. He had grown quite accustom to guys hitting on me.

"No thanks. I'd much rather sit with my brother. Also, you disrespected my father who had done so much for me. And your kind of my uncle if you're a son of Poseidon," I said.

Garret looked at me with a mad expression. "Nobody says no to me. I'm the leader of this camp, and I say you're coming with me."

Chris's amused expression was gone as he got up, and pushed Garret on the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are? When you talk to my sister you talk to her with respect." He said that louder than a normal tone, so he had the entire camp's attention.

Garret got up and pushed him back. "I can do what I want, I'm the leader of this camp. I destroyed the mighty Minotaur from destroying this camp!"

Chris made an exaggerated shocked expression. "Oh wow, you killed the Minotaur?! Wow if that's the case let me just suck your dick real quick." Chris pushed him again. "You think your tough shit? I challenge you to a spar tonight after dinner."

Garret looked downright furious. "You're on newbie. After I win, your sister will be putty in my hands." With that, he walked off to the arena.

Chris sat down and put a noodle in his mouth. "Dammit, it got cold."

I sighed and put a hand on his back. "I don't need to be protected. If he would have tried anything, he wouldn't have any testicles right about now."

"I know, but I don't like you being disrespected. I gotta go get ready." With that, he walked off.

**Percy's POV**

I was on Olympus right now in the throne room listening to Artemis bitch. I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut the fuck up!" She stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Thank you. Gods, I would think you needed to take a breath. Look, I was with Eve for literally four years. I didn't introduce the idea of kids, she did. Why are you pissed off by this anyways?"

Artemis emotion dropped, and she changed to a 20 year old form. "Sorry. It's just that…I was upset Eve wasn't traveling with us!" She said it as if she was trying to think of a reason, then she found one.

I decided to ignore this and continue the conversation. "Is this it? Chris has a duel with my asshole brother, and me and Poseidon got a bet going on."

Artemis surprisingly began to chuckle. "Well, I was wondering if you would be okay if Chloris joined the Hunt."

My jaw dropped. The only thing running in my head was what happened with Bianca and Nico. "Are you serious? Number one, she has a prophecy to complete. Number two, Chloris and Chris are a team! They need each other to survive."

Artemis scoffed. "She does not need a boy. And I was planning on asking her if she wished to join after the prophecy."

I leaned my head on the top of the throne and sighed loudly. "You can ask her. In the end of the day it's her decision, not mine."

"It's her decision not yours! Wait, what did you say?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I said, it's her decision, not mine."

My gaze turned to Artemis to see her staring at me. I gave her a weirded out expression. "Um…is there something on my face?"

Artemis turned her head quickly with a blush. "No! No there's nothing on your face. I'll go ask her." With that she flashed out.

I groaned and put my face in my hands. "Chloris, please do this for your brother." I flashed to Poseidon's palace.

Poseidon was wearing a white tank top and shorts. "Hello son! Let's see whose child is a better fighter."

I chuckled and sat next to him. "You know Garret is a douche right?"

Poseidon roared in laughter. "Yes, I realize that. But I still love him as my son. Therefore, I have faith that his ego will deflate a bit."

The two competitors were wearing no armor. Garret had a 3 foot long sword, while Chris had his celestial bronze tomahawk.

I saw my children sitting in one corner. Chloris sitting by her brother. Then I saw Artemis flash into the arena. Everybody (even Garret) bowed down to her.

She gave a beautiful smile to the audience, and began to walk over to Chloris.

You're probably thinking, 'Percay, bro! You just said a virgin goddess, was beautiful? Maaaaan you up for a whoopin' tonight.' What? That guy sounded kind of high? Sorry, I was watching The 70's Show a few hours ago.

And yes, I did call the virgin goddess of the hunt beautiful. She has always been quite attractive. If she didn't have that oath then I would defiantly try to woo her.

Anyways, Artemis reached Chloris. "Excuse me, Chloris. Come with me please."

Both my children stood up. Artemis frowned at this. "Sit down boy. This has nothing to do with your concern."

Chris did as he said, Chloris looked upset. She followed her to the outside of the arena. Artemis turned around and smiled kindly. "Hello dear. My father has told me that you have a lot of training and quests to do in the future. However once you're done with that, would you like to join the Hunt? You will have to swear off the company of men, but you will be immortal until you die or break your oath. So, what do you say?"

I crossed my fingers, toes, and tongue hoping she would decline. "No thank you."

I literally jumped in the air and screamed, "YES!"

Artemis looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to leave my brother just for my own benefits. Plus, I would like to grow up and have a family when I'm older."

Artemis left eye began to bug out. "I r-respect the c-c-choice of a m-maiden." She was stuttering through gritted teeth.

Poseidon and I were laughing because of the goddess's anger.

Then we heard a whistle to gain everybody's attention. Chloris entered the arena once again, and took a seat.

Chiron was standing in the middle of the arena with a whistle. "This is a duel between Garret Rogers, son of Poseidon." Cue cheers. "Against Chrysos Jones, son of Perseus."

There was silence until it was broken by Chloris. "Yeah! Kick his ass little brother!"

Chiron looked confused. "The rules are simple, no killing and no lethal wounds."

Chris blew a raspberry with a thumb down.

I chuckled as I watched the two take their battle stance. Then a whistle blow began the match.

Garret began by just rushing straight forward. He slashed left and right wildly until he stopped to catch his breath. Chris noticed this and went onto the offensive. Chris got a few cuts in and tried his powers.

He slowed down time by three, so he was basically supersonic to everyone in the arena. The expression on Garret's face was priceless as he struggled to block my son's attacks.

Chris seemed to be tiring himself out with his power, so he continued time at a normal pace. Garret slashed downwards with his sword, so Chris rolled to the side and gave a large gash to Garret's thigh.

Garret roared in pain as he fell face first on the ground. Chris stomped on the hand that was holding the sword, giving a crunch sound. Chris then flipped his opponent over to see him unconscious. "Pathetic." He then stood up and faced the audience who was gaping at him. "This is your leader? A boy who killed the Minotaur. My father killed the beast, but he did not get praised. My father had to save YOUR parents to gain the respect he deserved. He would be disappointed to see this."

Chris and Chloris walked out of the arena, towards the cabin. I had a huge grin on my face. "That's my boy."

**YES! I'm done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is Soap signing off.**


	7. Hunters and Quests

**OH OH OH! Time for TTO! I'm gonna call it that now because The Thirteenth Olympian is a mouthful. I have been reading a lot of the Son of Chaos by kevin1984, so you should check that out. Anyways, let's get on with today's story!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**Chris's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache. Then I remembered I didn't eat any dinner. I groaned loudly and got out of bed. I automatically knew the time, which was currently 7:37 AM. I always knew the exact time my whole life. I would always questioned it, but now that I knew I was a son of time it made sense.

"Chloris," I said in a sleepy voice. No answer. "Chloris." No answer. I walked over to her bed and hovered my face an inch from hers. "Chloris!"

This time she punched me in the face, resulting in me falling to the floor. In a second I had a knife to my throat. "Don't. Do. That." I nodded and she helped me up. "What's up?"

"Well I'm hungry, and I was wondering if you wanted to eat to."

Chloris scratched her head and sat on the bed. "I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep. Don't fucking wake me up unless you wish to die." With that she laid back down, and within minutes I heard her light snores.

I chuckled and walked out of the cabin. I sat at the Perseus table and thought of some French toast. Sure enough I heard the sound of platter, and I saw a plate of two French toast.

The toast was quickly devoured by yours truly, and I decided to take a walk around camp. I walked to the beach and climbed a tree. I decided to try out the ring my father gave me. I already knew how to control time. All you had to do is imagine that you're twice as fast as everyone else, or three times as fast, etc.

Anyways, I jumped off the top of the tree, towards the sand. When I hit the ground, it didn't hurt. I actually felt better.

"Cool," I announced to myself.

Then I heard a low horn. I ran to the eating area, to see a group of girls in silver outfits heading this way. I then saw Chiron and Mr. D walk out of the Big House. Soon enough, the whole camp was standing beside me. I also noticed my sister standing by me.

Chiron stepped forward and greeted a 12 year old. "Hello Lady Artemis. What brings you to camp?"

Artemis frowned. "There have been a few of my hunters who has been kidnapped. About four have been taken this morning. I was going to call a meeting about this, but I must first ask if any of your campers have been taken."

Chiron faced the crowd. "Everyone go back to your cabins and take a roll call. Meet here after you're done."

I nodded and sat down at a table along with my sister. A girl with spiky hair and blue eyes walked over to us and sat down. "Hey, are you guys Percy's kids?" We responded with a nod. "Cool, I'm Thalia."

"Wait, Aunt Thalia?" I asked.

Thalia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Chloris responded first. "Well Dad always told stories of the things Aunt Thalia and him would do. Are you her?"

She just smiled widely. "I guess I am. That's so cool! I'm an aunt! C'mon, I'll greet to you some of my hunters."

We followed her to the group of girls.

"Hey girls, I'm an aunt! These are Percy's kids," Thalia said. The hunters were silent for a moment, but then they surprised me by hugging us. Thalia must have seen the looks on our face, because she laughed. "Your dad saved our mistress about twenty years ago. So the hunters have always been grateful."

All I could think was, _Man, my dad has done everything!_

_You better believe it kid. _I heard my father's voice say in my head.

Soon enough, we were greeted by every single hunter. All of them went off to perform their own activities, except one. She was a blonde haired, 16 year old girl. She seemed to be crying. She looked and caught us staring. Without saying a word, she ran off.

I looked at Chloris with a raised eyebrow. "That was weird."

Chloris opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the trampling of feet. There were 18 counselors with tears in their eyes. I overheard a few things mainly that two campers were taken from each cabin, minus Poseidon and Perseus.

Chiron stomped his hoof to gain attention. "Lady Artemis, two campers were taken from each cabin, minus Poseidon and Perseus.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment, but then she said, "This calls for a quest. After the leader is named, I will present the information to the council."

Chiron nodded. "Very well. Who will lead the quest?"

I was surprised by Chloris raising her hand. I raised my hand as well. There were about 10 hands up in the air.

"Garret, go speak with the Oracle," Chiron announced.

Chloris seemed pretty bummed out, and to be honest so was I. We all waited for about 15 minutes before he came back. He looked pretty pissed. "The Oracle said nothing."

Automatically, all the hands went up again.

Chiron scratched his beard. "Okay, it looks like we need a new quest leader. How about, Sama-"

He was cut off by a loud bong sound. Sand and dirt flew to the Chiron. He looked confused for a moment, then the expression cleared. "The quest leader shall be Chloris Jones."

There were large amounts of protest. But Chiron waved it off. "Do you accept?" Chloris just nodded. "Very well. Go speak with the Oracle. Upstairs in the Big House."

**Chloris's POV**

I nodded and walked off towards the Big House. When I walked through the door, I looked to the right to see a staircase going upwards. I slowly climbed to the top, until I reached a dusty door. I entered and saw a dusty room, full of items. I saw one item that stood out, but it was because of the color.

There was a pink scarf on a shelf that didn't go with the whole 'creepy-haunted-attic' thing going on. I looked close to see it attached to a nametag. It read, 'Aphrodite's scarf. Retrieved by Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood.

Then I looked to the end of the room to see another door. Once I went through that one, there was a redheaded girl that was painting. She looked at me and smiled. "What's up? Names Rachel, you?"

I smiled back. "Chloris Jones, daughter of Perseus."

Rachel looked terrified the second I said Perseus. "It's none of my business, but do you have a twin?"

"Yeah, a twin brother," I responded.

Now she looked scared shitless, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Okay. Well, what can I help you with?"

"You know where the Oracle is? I need to ask it something," I responded.

Rachel smiled. "Ask away."

I didn't know what she meant, but asked, "How can I find the missing Hunters and campers?"

The white in her eyes turned green, as smoke began pouring out of her mouth.

**HA! Cliffhanger. You want to know why the chapter was so short? Blame McDonalds. I had nothing to eat, so I got some plain cheeseburgers with ketchup. I began eating around when Chloris went into the Big House. I took a bite into my burger, and there was fucking pickles and onions in it. What. The. Fuck. So yeah, I had to scrape off fucking pickle juice and onion shavings off my burger. Fuck you McDonalds. Anyways, next chapter will be longer if I actually happen to have actual food. This is Soap signing off.**


	8. Prophecies and Love Stories

**WHATS UP?! Soap here with a new chapter of TTO. Sorry about the delay, life got in the way. This is the only update I had this week, so I once again fucked up my schedule. Sorry about that. Anyways, this chapter will skip right ahead to the prophecy, so enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**Chloris's POV**

_**Five noble half-bloods shall sail east,**_

_**Into the belly of the beast,**_

_**The maiden at seas shall be saved,**_

_**And one half-blood's life shall be razed.**_

With that, Rachel fell onto the ground motionless. I stood there for a few moments, processing what I just heard. One half-blood's life shall be razed. What the hell?

Razed means to destroy, basically leave nothing. Someone gets killed, that's normal. But someone gets destroyed, kinda weird.

I put Rachel onto the bed, and walked back downstairs where campers and hunters were waiting. Mr. D was looking at me impatiently. "Well?"

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "What did the prophecy say?"

I retold the prophecy, and by the end everyone looked concerned.

Chris decided to break the silence. "Well, that sounds like fun." I glared at him and sat down.

"Well, it looks like a quest must be issued. Chl-"

Chiron was interrupted by a guy with goat legs running in. "Wait! I want to meet Percy's kids!"

Chiron sighed. "Grover, were in the middle of something. You can make your introductions later." Grover looked upset, but nodded and left. "As I was saying, a quest must be issued. Chloris, since you were given the prophecy, you must pick three others to go with you. Campers and hunters."

I nodded and immediately pointed at my brother. "Chris." He smiled and walked beside me. I thought for a moment, then pointed at my aunt. "Thalia, will you come on this quest?"

She smiled and got up. "Of course! I can't be letting my nephew and niece getting themselves killed now can I?"

Once she walked over to us, I thought again for multiple seconds. I turned to Thalia and whispered, "Who else should I pick? I literally just got here."

She chuckled. "Try out blondie over there. Her names Annabeth."

I nodded and pointed at the blonde she was referring to. "Annabeth?"

Her eyes widened, but she nodded and joined our group.

Then, none other than Garret stood up. "Hey guys. Can I come? It says that you'll sail east, so that means water. You might need a son of Poseidon?"

I jaw dropped. He said it POLITELY. As if he didn't have his ass handed to him on a silver platter the night before. I looked at my brother to see a familiar expression on his face.

Annabeth huffed angrily. "As much as I hate this _boy_, he is speaking with logic. We may need a son of Poseidon when we're going into his father's domain."

I thought about it, then nodded. He smiled showing off his beautiful set of teeth. Wait, what?

Chiron cut me off of my thinking. "Fantastic! Pack up and meet at Half Blood Hill at 12 PM. Meeting dismissed."

**Percy's POV**

There was a shocked silence in the Throne Room as we watched the entire council meeting. We were cut off from our thoughts, when a blinding silver light flashed into the Throne Room. In all of her glory, Artemis sat in her throne.

Zeus finally regained himself, and began to speak. "Welcome Olympians. In today's council meeting, we will be discussing the meeting that just occurred at Camp Half Blood. Is there something someone would like to say before we begin?"

Apollo raised his hand to speak. "The auger from Camp Jupiter has declared his version of the Great Prophecy today." When he said this, everyone turned into their Roman counterpart.

My Roman counterpart is Quo, the Roman god of Time and the Earth. I basically have more defined features, like a Roman statue. I have slightly more stern eyes, and I have a more militaristic attitude.

"What did he say?" Jupiter asked.

Apollo made a scroll appear, and began to read it.

**Children of Lord Quo shall be born!**

**They shall defeat the enemy that gods fear most.**

**The Graecus and Romans must gain each other's trust.**

**So they may save the gods once again!**

With that, Apollo made the scroll disappear.

Everyone looked very concerned, and they were crazy if they weren't. The Greeks and Romans had been enemies for years.

Jupiter looked at Minerva. "Minerva, what can you think of this?"

Minerva scratched her chin. "Chloris and Chrysos has been born, so the first line makes sense. Then, they must destroy the most feared enemy that Olympus has battled. Which was…Gaea."

The Throne Room seemed to drop about twenty degrees in temperature. The most feared enemy in history, was coming back.

Mars was the first to recover. "WHOO! The second Giant War!" He proceeded to cheer, until a firm slap from Juno shut him up.

"How long do you predict it will take until Gaea returns, Minerva?"

Minerva made some books appear, before it disappeared again. "Well, she must create a giant to rival Quo, and that took thousands of years. However, it seems that the twins of Quo must be an ally to us, so most likely within the next ten years."

I had to ask something. "So that means, that Gaea can return from now to ten years into the future?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Yes, that is was I just said."

Jupiter sighed and put his head into his hands. "Thank you Minerva, please do more research into this. Now we must go back to the topic at hand, the quest at Camp Half Blood." When he said that, everyone turned back into their Greek forms. "Athena, can you make this clearer for some of us?"

She nodded. "Yes father. The five half-bloods have already been chosen, and they will be sailing into the belly of the beast. This could most likely be referring to the Sea of Monsters. As for the maiden at seas, that could only be Calypso." That's, when chaos began.

Zeus was practically screaming at the top of his lungs, saying to change the prophecy. Athena was still thinking, most likely looking for a way she may be wrong. Hera was attempting to calm down her husband. Apollo was trying to look through some scrolls, telling his father he can't change fate. Artemis had a smile on her face, most likely planning to recruit her into the Hunt. While everyone else was just sitting there, most likely because it doesn't affect them in any way. But me? I was still slightly shocked, but happy she could be lifted of her curse.

"SILENCE!" Athena boomed over the anarchy. Everyone stopped and sat on their throne. "Thank you. Father, I may be mistaken."

Zeus took a few deep breaths, but eventually nodded. "Very well. May we give our prayers that Fate may have mercy on these children's souls. Meeting adjourned." With that everyone left except Aphrodite, me, and Artemis.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but stopped once she noticed that Aphrodite was there. With that, she left in a flash.

Aphrodite squealed. "Pertemis forever!"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

Aphrodite smiled, and sat on my lap. "Artemis is SO jealous of Eve, while you're in love with the same maiden goddess. I love a tragic love story!"

My eyes widened as I pushed the goddess of my lap. "This was you! You made me fall in love with Artemis just like Annabeth!"

Aphrodite frowned and got off the ground. "This was not my doing. I can only enhance the love you have for someone, but that can only happen if you already have feelings for that person. Do you want to know the truth?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite smiled again, and sat in her throne. "Well, when you first met Artemis, you liked her. When you took the sky from Artemis, she returned those feelings. I was about to enhance the love between you two, until Zeus found out. He was furious that his maiden daughter would fall in love with a demigod boy, especially the son of his rival. So, he had me erase all the affection you had for Artemis, and he made me enhance the love you had for Annabeth. Sadly, Annabeth didn't return the feelings, resulting in your heartbreak."

I opened my mouth to respond, but she put a finger up. "I'm sorry Perseus, but I must take my leave." With that, she flashed out of the throne room.

I sat there for a few moments, letting the information sink in. I finally flashed away, not knowing that a certain silver eyed goddess was eavesdropping in the shadows.

**Oh Snapple! Percy my man, you in trouble! Or is he? Only time will tell. For now, this is Soap signing off.**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is an Author's note for all of my stories.**

**I'm sorry for the delay guys! But I was on my only vacation until school starts. I'll be back on Sunday, which means I will have new updates next week.**

**And I have a new schedule…again. If you want to check it out, then check my profile page.**

**Guys, on my break I've gotten so many new ideas for stories. And I have been reading, a lot. And watching a lot of movies. So hopefully that means I will have better writing and dialogue in my stories.**

**Now, for the goodies. When the Champion of Wisdom is over, expect a Percabeth story! Yes, I will be writing a Percabeth story. But not those shitty high school ones, oh no. I will be writing an action packed, demigod altered universe! This story will be the combination of PJO and one of my favorite games in the history of everything, Dark Souls. If you don't know what that is, then either look it up, or don't. You'll like it either way, I promise.**

**At the end of The 13****th**** Olympian, I will be writing a Perlypso story! Cool right? This one will be set in a universe where Percy fell in love with Calypso. But when he left, he swore he would return to her. Annabeth gonna be pissed! **

**And at the end of The Sun Warrior, I honestly don't know. I'll put up a poll for what pairing you want in my next story. But do know, The Sun Warrior is only in its fourth chapter. So the poll will be up for weeks, possibly months.**

**That's the end of the Authors Note! Thank you guys for your patience, and I promise it will be rewarded. I love you guys. This is Soap signing off.**


	10. Friendships and Ambushes

**What is up! Soap here with a new chapter of TTO. This will be posted on the weekend since 4th of July is tomorrow. I dont really have anything else to say so lets start the chapter.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Chris didn't really know what was wrong with him. He was about to go on a suicide mission to the most fdangerous place in the world where someone was going to be destroyed, but all he could think about was this Calypso.

The fact that here was some sort of maiden trapped out in the middle of the ocean intrigued him. What stumped him was how he had never heard of her in his fathers stories.

He forced the thought out of his head and continued to pack. Chris grabbed his shining tomahawk and put it in its sheath. He looked inside his sack to see ambrosia and nectar. The time was 11:57 so he grabbed it and ran out the door.

As his left foot touched the grass he felt energy run through him. He felt himself run 50% faster as he scaled half-blood hill until he stopped at the pine tree.

Chris was the first one to teach the top, which he was definitely new to.

Chris counted 37 seconds until the two hunters arrived.

Thalia looked surprised while Annabeth looked aggravated. "How did a boy move faster than a hunter?"

Chris shrugged and lifted his hand to show his silver ring. "Present from daddy."

Annabeth scowled and sat against the pine tree, while Thalia followed in suit.

Exactly 23 seconds later Chloris came running up the hill following Garret who still had the bloody bandage on his leg. Chris immediately felt guilt rise all throughout his body.

Chris was always one of those people you didn't want to fuck with. If you laid a finger on him or his family, you would wake up in the hospital the next morning.

However, he was also one of those people who would send flowers to the patient. Chris liked to help others, not harm them. He would LOVE to be one of those people that could solve problems with words, not actions. However, his short temper rarely allowed that.

Chris was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't felt Garret tappin his shoulder. He gave the green eyed demigod a sympathetic smile. "Sorr-"

"Don't. I deserved it. I don't know what comes over me man... Its like I'm being controlled half the time...But I stand by my actions, and I apologize to you - he then looked over to Chloris - and your sister."

The son of Time was a bit taken back, but nonetheless smiled. "No problem man. We started off on the wrong foot." He then took out his hand. "My name is Chrysos Jones, son of Perseus."

Garret smiled and accepted the gesture. "Garret Smith, son of Poseidon. Oh and don't worry about the leg. It's just a flesh wound."

Once they released hands they noticed that a black van with a multi eyed monster was in the front.

Chris squinted and shaded his eyes from the sun. "Is that...Argus?"

The son of Poseidon laughed. "Yup. Come on."

With that, the two walked down the hill.

"Um...you said something about being controlled. What exactly do you mean?" asked an intrigued Chris.

Garret shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"You don't very concerned about this." Chris pointed out.

The green eyed demigod once again didn't show any reaction. "Why should I be concerned? Nobody believes me except my mother, and even I don't believe her at times. She's been to an insane asylum a few times in her teenage years, and I have no doubt she'll be going back soon."

The golden eyed boy didn't like to pry, but he couldn't resist himself. "How does it…"

"Feel?" He responded with a nod. "It feels like...someone's in your body. You can control everything, except your limbs and voice, and that really is a lot if you think about it. It's like watching a movie, but it isn't fake. And the actor is you."

Once he finished, the group had reached the automobile. Garret jumped in the middle with Thalia, Annabeth in the front, and the twins in the back. After four doors were slammed shut, the van sped off.

**LINE BREAK**

Chloris leaned against the side of the van, wondering how much life had change in the matter of days. She finds out her father is the legendary Perseus, she gets sent to a camp she knows nothing about, and she goes on a quest to the middle of the Sea of Monsters. So yeah, not what she thought her vacation was gonna be like.

The last time she asked the crew was in entering New York, but that was about an hour ago. Annabeth had told Argus to drive us to some marina in New Jersey cause she knew someone that could get the group a boat. Chloris figured that they had a few more hours of driving, so she thought some sleep was long overdue.

When she rested her head and closed her eyes, she heard the annoying voice of her brother. "Chloris?"

The daughter of Time groaned loudly. "Seriously? Right when I shut my eyes? What?"

Instead of the snarky response she was anticipating, she heard her brother say, "Who's Calypso?"

Chloris once again groaned. "There's not much to say. She helped her father in the first Titan War, and her punishment was imprisonment on her island, Ogygia."

Chris didn't seem too fond of that short answer. "I know there's more to it than that. What part does she play in the Legend of Perseus? How do you visit her? What does she look like? What does sh- I'm rambling. But really, I need more info."

His sister sat up and faced Chris. "Dad defended some girl which I guess is Annabeth, and blew up some mountain. He landed on Ogygia, where Calypso nursed him back to health. She told him her story, and gave him the option to leave, or become her immortal husband. Father denied, and left the island to defeat Kronos. Seriously, you don't know this stuff?"

He replied with a shake of the head. "No, and you didn't answer my other question."

Chloris groaned. "She's a brunette."

Even though Chris found that somewhat helpful, he wasn't pleased. "No, how do you visit her?"

"I guess your Godly parent does it when you're in trouble, and you're injured. I mean, she is a healer and all." With that, Chloris laid down once more. "Listen, if you want more, ask Dad or something."

The last thing she heard was audible whispers before drifting off to the realm of Morpheus.

**LINE BREAK**

"Damnit."

Percy was more stressed than a polar bear on a piece of melting ice. And trust him, that meant he was pretty stressed. The god always had a strange way with girls. There was that whole thing with Rachel, the lab experiment with him and Annabeth, and now there was Artemis.

He didn't exactly comprehend half the conversation. Does that mean the kiss from Annabeth was Aphrodite? Does Artemis still have feelings for him? Is he going crazy since he's talking to no one? Percy didn't know the answer to one of those questions.

The Lord of Time had been locked in his room all week, refusing to eat, drink, talk, basically do anything helpful. Not that he needed to eat, or drink since he was immortal...getting off topic!

Anytime Zeus called for a meeting, he told Hermes to tell Zeus that he wasn't feeling well. Which didn't really make sense since he was immortal and was immune to any disease...what was wrong with him?!

Percy had been keeping an eye out on his children. Olympus was beyond time, so basically every time they watched Earth it would pick up wherever it left off. Like some real life DVR. Speaking of which, which season was he on in the 70's Show? Wow, he really needed to check if he still had that ADHD.

The god had felt a strange feeling right at that moment. A feeling that he only felt when Grover was praying to him. He snapped his fingers, and said satyr appeared in front of him in a smoky haze. "Grover, what's up?"

Grover lifted his hand in greeting. "Hey Perce. I was planning on meeting your kids today, but they just took off in the van."

"It's alright G-man. You can meet them when they get back. But hey, can you do something for me?"

The satyr smiled ear to ear. "Of course. What ya need boss?"

Percy scratched the back of his ear. Had he taken a shower today? "I need for you to follow the group. Y'know, make sure everything goes smooth."

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Um, you want me to interfere on their quest?"

The god gave a nervous laugh. "Oh no! Oh gods no. I just need you to...keep an eye out for them. Just, follow them and make sure they don't die. Like if they're getting overrun use your panic...or something. You just have to follow them to New Jersey, not into the Sea of Monsters or anything."

"AAH! Did you say Sea of Monsters? I thought we were done with that place?"

Percy put his arms up in surrender. "It's alright. We are done with that place, but apparently my family isn't. Look, just watch them alright? Once they leave on that boat, you can head on back to camp. Alright?"

Grover took a few breaths then nodded. "You got it Perce." With that the image faded into nothingness.

The god of Time groaned and rested his head on the pillow. When he felt drowsiness begin to cloud him, a knock at the door flooded the feeling away. Percy cursed silently before yanking open the door. "What?"

On the other side was a beautiful 20 year old woman with brown hair, silver eyes, and silver tunic. None other than Artemis. The goddess blushed and looked down. "Oh...I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

Percy arms spasmed for a moment before resting at his sides. "Oh gods! Artemis, I didn't expect you here so late…"

Artemis smiled. "Were beyond time. You know? The sun never rests in paradise?"

It was the god's turn to blush. "My bad." Man he hoped he had taken that shower. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't been at any meetings all week."  
Percy laughed suddenly surprising the goddess. "Ha! Were beyond time remember? I'm so sorry. That was stupid. Uh… you were saying?"

The huntress laughed loudly. It was so contagious that Percy had to join. Artemis wiped a tear away. "As I was saying, you haven't been at any meetings all week. I just wanted to check on you."

The god leaned against the side of the doorway. "Well I'm fine. Just haven't been feeling so well." When he said that, he made a fake sneeze. "Must be allergy season."

Artemis shook her head with a smile. "You said yourself that allergy season is a myth." Percy opened his mouth to testify, but the goddess spoke first. "I'm not going to pry. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk."

The time god raised an eyebrow. "A walk? Straight into a hunter ambush?"

The huntress shrugged and began to walk away. "That's for me to know and you to find out, if you'd like."

Percy pondered the pros and cons, and ran after the goddess.

**OOOH! What gonna happen. You gotta find out. Later. This is Soap signing off.**


	11. Giants and Devils

**I know, you probably hate me. But here is the new chapter of TTO. If you want an update for my profile then read the bold section at the end. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy followed Artemis through a forest with trees surrounding them. The god of Time sensed some sort of movement in the forest, so he was almost certain on the hunter ambush. A tiny bluejay landed on his arm. "Hello Milord!" said a high pitched voice.

The God smiled in response. "Hey little guy. What's your name?"

"Jester." When he said that, the bird bowed only a way a bird could. "Milord, we have a problem."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What's the hold up?" Asked Artemis as she approached the duo.

Jester seemed to ignore the goddess. "There was this big guy in armor with a whole bunch of swords sticking out of him."

The god didn't seem fazed by the sudden news. "Um, is he dead?"

The bluejay shook his head in response. "No! He was walking around and talking. He kept saying, the Earth rises again."

That seemed to shake the god out of his calm state. "Go find him! Lead us to him." With that, the bird flew off, low enough for the two Olympians to see him.

Percy grabbed Artemis's hand and ran after Jester.

After a series of ducks from low branches, and jumps from large roots, the duo stopped behind a bush.

Artemis yanked her hand out from the larger one. "What are you doing?"

Without looking, the god said, "I think one of the animals found a giant."

The huntress gasped. "But the giants aren't supposed to rise until another few years."

"I thought so too, but apparently Gaea's starting the rebirth of the giants is a bit early." Said Percy.

Once he finished, Artemis pulled apart the bush until they saw a twenty-foot man with all the weapons you could think of poking through in his skin.

Percy scratched his head. "Shit, what was his name again?"

The huntress began to count her arrows. "I don't know. Its been a while since the Giant War. It could be the bane of any god. There's not much we can really do, a god and mortal must work together to defeat a giant. Most we can do is slow it down."

The god of Time smiled. "Thats easy, I am the god of Time after all."

Artemis shook her head. "Thats not going to work out. Now that an immortal being is on Earth, Olympus has mortal time."

Percy's smile disappeared. "Wow. Thats gotta suck." He cracked his knuckles. "Alright, lets do this the hard way."

As he said that, he clicked his pocket watch, making it turn into Riptide. He approached the larger being. "Hey! Over here Pinhead!"

The Giant looked over at the god. "Who you callin' Pinhead?" Then his eyes widened as if he just solved the mystery of who this was. "No! Mother told to watch out for you! Bane of our kind!" With that, he began to run away, knocking a large pine tree, which the god stopped from crashing to the ground.

Percy looked at Artemis and couldn't resist himself. "It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move-"

"You better shut up. Come on, we gotta go after him." When she said that, Percy didn't move an inch. "Aren't you coming?"

The former demigod shook his head as he began to put the tree into place. "I'm pretty sure if a Black Bear spooks them a twenty foot giant is going to make them shit bricks. I can't leave them in a state like this. You can go, but I advise against it."

Artemis turned around to see the giant disappear into thin air. She cursed silently and sat down on a rock. "Men are so slow and stupid. She watched Percy place the trees into place, and secretly admired his selflessness. Something she thought no man had.

**LINE BREAK**

Chris laid at the back of the van fast asleep, drooling like water from a faucet. A trait he definitely got from his father. Aside of him was his twin sister that was currently finishing her near-perfect sketch of a tall pine tree. Drawing was a trait she clearly got from her mother.

All of the sudden, the van pulled to a screeching halt. This resulted in the twin brother skidding across the floor, and hitting his head against the van back doors.

"Aah!" screeched the son of Time.

Chloris let go an annoyed breath, "Idiot."

After a few minutes of unpacking, the multi eyed driver drove off into the horizon. After a few seconds of exchanging others luggage, Garret said, "So, which direction do we go now?"

Annabeth muttered something incoherently, and started to search through her bag until she pulled out a map for New Jersey. "Well, we're on NW Webster Ave, and the dock is on 153 Universal St. So we're about two blocks away." With that, the group strode off to their current objective.

Within seconds of crossing the first street, Chris was near Chloris. "Hey Clo, how do you feel going on our first death-defying mission?"

The twin sister shrugged as the group set foot on the sidewalk. "Alright I guess. But what I don't get is why does the great and powerful Lord Zeus need to have a group of teenagers go fix his daughter's problem?"

The great and powerful Zeus didn't seem to like the thick coat of sarcasm in the girl's voice, because thunder boomed suddenly after she completed her sentence. "You better cool it down Sassy. The great and powerful Lord Zeus can throw a big ol' bolt of lightning on your ass." Said her younger brother. The sister rolled her eyes and walked further up to get away from her annoying brother.

The group arrived at the dock after about twenty minutes of walking. The group looked to Annabeth silently asking where their driver was. The two hunters looked right and left until Thalia smiled and pointed to a white fisher boat. "Jersey! Were over here here!"

Chloris looked to the right to see a brown 5 foot monster with horns everywhere on his body and a pair of wings sprouting out of his back.

**Alright, so were done! It was short but that was intended since I was mainly using this chapter just to have this short update. **

**What I want all of you to know is that I am still here, I just have a lot to do every week and it's hard to find time to write in that schedule. What I want you guys to do is to check back every Sunday for a new chapter in one of my stories. That means I will hopefully have an update for ONE of my stories every weekend. **

**If you don't have a new chapter by at least Monday I am truly sorry but you'll have to wait until the weekend.**

**Thank you guys for supporting me and I hope you have a great first day of school. This is Soap signing off.**


End file.
